Surfing lessons
by summerchica
Summary: Bradin takes up surfing lessons to get his mind off of his parents. Haylee says that she will, will surfing be all that they are doing? When they hook up will something come back from one of there past to ruin everything. Please read and review!


Bradin's POV….

We had been living with my aunt Ava for 3 months now. I was finally starting to make friends. Nikki is finally coming out of her shell and is making friends with her worst enemy Amber. And Derek is making friends with the girl down the beach, Martha.

We had moved here from Kansas because our parents were killed in a flood. It was really hard to get through it, but we had our aunt Ava and her 3 roommates.

I walked downstairs to see everyone sitting down at the table eating breakfast. "Good morning everyone" I said sitting down at my seat and reached for the eggs. "Your in a good mood this morning" Aunt Ava said laughing. "Yeah I am" I said. "He where is Jay at?" I asked anyone who was listening to me. "Um, he went to the shop early today to open up because Erica couldn't" Susannah said. "Thanks. Hey Aunt Ava can I head on over there?" I asked. "Yeah sure" she said. I quickly finished eating and took my plate to the kitchen and sat it down on the counter. I said goodbye and headed out to the pier.

I arrived at the shop and walked in. I saw Jay talking to some girl behind the counter. Jay looked up and smiled. "Hey there Bradin" Jay said walking out from behind the counter. "Hey" I said doing our little hand shake. "Oh yeah Bradin this is Haylee. Haylee this is Bradin." Jay said introducing us. "Nice to meet you" we both said at the same time and shook each others hands. "So Jay I was wondering if by any chance, you had any instructors open to teach me how to surf" I asked hoping that he would say yeah. "Yeah, Haylee just came in here asking if anyone needed lessons, so I guess if Haylee wants to teach you then she can" Jay said looking at Haylee. "Yeah sure, I have an open slot tonight at 6. Is that a good time?" she asked looking at me. "Yeah sounds great to me" I said. "Well I have to go. See ya tonight Bradin, see ya later Jay" Haylee said as she left the shop.

"Wow she's teaching me" I said as soon as she was gone. "Yeah is there a problem with that?" Jay asked. "No no there is no problem" I said. I turned back to facing Jay and smiled. "There's nothing the matter with that" I repeated. "Ok well I have to go, see ya later Jay" I said as I headed out the door. I walked back to the house, to see that nobody was downstairs. I walked upstairs and saw aunt Ava and Susannah working on some clothes. "Hey there Bradin" they said as I walked in the room. "Hey" I said back. "Hey I was wondering if, I could start getting surfing lessons?' I asked hoping that she would say that I could. "Yeah sure when is it?" aunt Ava asked. 'Tonight at 6 till like I don't know" I said. "Ok no problem" aunt Ava said. They went back to there work and I walked back downstairs to my room. I walked into my room and sat down on my bed. I was so happy that now I had my own room. Johnny had moved out because Ava and Simon were now engaged. So I got Johnny's old room and Derek kept the room we used to be in. What I liked about this room is that if I was coming in late from hanging out with my friends they wouldn't here me come in. I grabbed my remote to my TV to see what was on. I finally decided to watch "Room raiders" on MTV. There was a marathon and before I knew it was 5 o'clock and I had to get ready for my lesson. I got up and walked into my closet. I grabbed my wetsuit and put it on. I said goodbye to aunt Ava and Susannah and walked out on the beach. I grabbed my board and headed to the spot where we had agreed to meet at. I waited there for a couple of minuets wondering where she was. Maybe she got sick, or she didn't want to teach or something. I kept thinking all of these things in my head, when I decided to sit down and wait for her. I looked out at the people surfing and saw this girl, ripping it! She was amazing, how did she get that good? I asked myself. I looked closer to see that it was Haylee. "Wow" I said to myself. A couple minuets later she came out of the water and walked up to me. "Hey sorry I didn't realize that you were waiting, I thought you would have skipped or something" she said sitting down beside me. "Why would you think that? Do I look like the type or something?" I asked a little hurt. "Oh well most people think that I'm to ruff and they end up quitting or something" Haylee said. "Well I think I can handle it. Do you think I can handle it?" I asked hoping that she would say that I could. "I guess we will just have to wait and see" she said standing up, grabbing her board, and started to run out to the water. "Do I know what I'm getting myself into" as I started to run out to the water to ketch up to her.


End file.
